All started with a fortune
by littlemissicebox
Summary: After being told there is a wizard in town that reads your fortunes Molly got interested and decides to get her's read, but will other things happen? (I'm horrible at summarys.) this is my first fan fic.
1. Fortune

"Did you know that you can get your fortunes read over at the wizards place Molly?"

Maya spoke while we sat inside of her parents Inn while we friendly chatted over lunch, I had befriended the bubbly blonde haired clumsy waitress ever since I first moved here to Castanet and well ever since then we just clicked as friends. She can sometimes drive me insane. I let the fork of the omelet that Yolanda had made for me stay in my mouth as I blinked, it had interquied me since sure I wasn't normally into fortune reading since I didn't see how someone could read into someone's life and tell them what would be down the road for them.

"Maybe you could see what could be in store for you and someone in town?"

Maya nudged on my shoulder that I nearly choked on my food coughing I wanted to glare at her so bad but she was apologizing madly and trying to give me the hemolytic maneuver, I cleared my throat.

"It's alright, but I don't think I to have my fortune read to know about who would be coming into my love life. I mean wouldn't that kind of spoil all the fun?"

"But! Mmmm I guess your right Molly; still it would be really cool to know."

"Yeah, but he will come when he comes. I better not have to wait until I'm in my sixties or something!"

Maya just giggled covering her hands over her mouth as I giggled along with her. I was glad I had a female friend here in this town that I could feel comfortable with enough to talk to about stuff like this, I mean I had a few other friends in town that were girls but I don't know Luna seemed liked she would be to judgmental and Kathy as much as she is nice I feel that she would slip a secret by accident if she got drunk. And Renee well I didn't want to impose on my feelings to her.

"Well are you ever going to go and find out more about you and Chase?"

"No, I already know me and Chase are going to be married plus were going to have one wonderful child. It shall be a girl and I shall name her Dakota."

I stared at Maya amazed that she was so confident on her feelings with the Orange haired cook over at the Brass bar, and even went so far as to knowing what she was going to name their child even. I soon finished my meal and left some money on the table. I waved off to Maya as I walked out of the Ocarina Inn and out into the warm summer air. It was around noon now and I looked up to where the Wizards location was, I mean it wasn't hard to miss since there was a giant telescope poking out of it. I sighed as I walked up the steps knocking on the door a little too quietly, I was responded with silence. I stood there wondering what to do next I mean I could open the door and let my curiosity flood through or just be normal and head back to my farm, well I'm not what you would call normal so I opened the door quietly walking through the Wizards house.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?"

As I walked into the large house I was surrounded by the scent of coffee beans, it was a quite pleasant aroma. I looked around seeing the Wizard finally as he was up on the little second floor reading a book as he paused from it looking down looking right at me. He was quite handsome, he had one green and yellow colored eye and his hair was a beautiful ash colored with single braid by the corner of his face. I think he is the most attractive man in town now that I think about it. Oh goddess what am I thinking!

"Can I help you with something?"

His voice flowed like a melody though it had what sounded like a small hint of sadness; I blinked as I stared at him like a deer catching a glimpse of a cars headlight as I snapped from it nodding my head.

"I heard from a friend that you tell the residents here there fortunes, and I was wondering if you could read mine perhaps?"

"Very well."

He spoke simply as he placed his reading material back into the bookshelf and climbed down the stairs making his way over to his crystal ball that was in the middle of the room, he gestured me to stand in front of it. I did as I was told as I looked down into the ball.  
"So what shall I read for you today...?"

"I'm Molly, and I was wondering if you could see who I'm going to end up being with."

"I will do my best...Molly."

And soon it started, he looked so fixated on his crystal ball like he was deep into thought, I still have doubts in the back of my head as if this kind of stuff is real and what not. It was about five minutes later that he looked up to me his face expressionless, well it's not like it looked he showed expression any way's but he just simply spoke.

"I cannot read your fortune."

What do you mean you can't read my fortune?! I wanted to yell at him but I knew this guy was going to rip me off, but I don't know what to call it I felt in my gut that he might be telling the truth and what scared me was the fact he couldn't read about who I was going to end up being with. Was that supposed to mean I was going to be single forever?! I simply sighed.

"What do you mean you can't read my fortune?"

"There is something that is not allowing me to find out, this has never happened to me before."

"I see, well that's okay. Still leaves the mystery out there. Oh umm here this is for at least trying to read my fortune"

I smiled brightly to him digging into my bag as I pulled out a shiny blue Fuge mushroom, as he took it from me his eyes looked like they were in shock. Please don't say he hates those.

"Where did you find these?"

"In the forest, I see em at least every day I go in and collect lumber so I thought why not give you one."

"Thank you, I love these."

I smiled brightly glad to know that I gave him something he enjoyed, and I don't know if it was me or not but it looked like he was somewhat happy about the payment he received. I soon waved off thanking him once more as I decided to head back home to my farm.

** {Wizards POV}**

I heard the voice of a female as I was trying to read of the books that I have read countless times, I have read at least every book inside of my house about hundred times? I looked down seeing a brown haired female and her clothes looked quite dirty, so i'm taking it she must have been the town's new farmer. I listened as she was wondering if I could have read her fortune as I simply agreed to, it was my job after all.

"Very well."

As I motioned for her to come over I soon started trying to read this girl, I mean Molly's fortune on who she would end up being with. But no matter how much I tried my crystal ball wasn't letting me. Nothing but pure white smoke all around not letting me dive further in, it was quite frustrating as this had never happened to me and I just looked up giving her a simple.

"I can't read your fortune."

She looked quite upset though I guess anyone would with not being told what was going to happen, but it looked like she turned around and accepted it and as she decided to give me payment my whole expression changed. In her small hands was a rare mushroom something I had been searching those darn woods for years now and not being able to find a single one, and here she had one no wait maybe she had more. Maybe that's where they had been disappearing to that or that darn witch in the woods been stealing them, wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. I expressed on how much I was grateful for it and that I loved these and that seemed to make her look quite happy. She soon waved off to me thanking me as I stood there still holding the blue mushroom as I looked back to the crystal ball as I felt determined to know why I can't read this girls fortune.


	2. Flower

It had been about a week now since the last time I had seen the Wizard and was told that he wasn't able to read my fortune to let me know who I was going to end up being with, I mean I'm kind of glad that I still can keep the mystery in my mind but at the same time it makes me wonder why he couldn't read mine. Was I that weird or something? I decided to hang out with Maya again since I promised her if I had some free time I would teach her how to make flower crowns since she wanted to know how to always make them. So we gathered all the flowers we could find over in flute fields and carried our baskets back all the way to the church grounds, it was around late afternoon now so it was finally starting to cool down a lot. I sighed as I wrapped the stems around each other not even knowing I was so lost in thought that I couldn't hear Maya calling my name.

"Molly!"

"Huh, what is it. Something wrong?"

"I been calling your name for a minute now, he-he were you thinking about something; like as in a certain boy?"

Maya nudged my shoulder a few times, I was still sort of out of it that it took me a few minutes to register what she was implying as sure I was thinking about a boy but not as in the way she was thinking of. I huffed as I nudged her back playfully.

"As if! I don't have any boy to think about."

"Oh really, so does that mean you didn't like the boy Wizard said you would be with?"

"No! Besides, the Wizard couldn't even find out who I'm going to be with."

My gaze soon moved down to the crown that was in my hand, it was broken now due to me squeezing it. I sighed as Maya gave me a frown. She gave me a hug as I could see she was trying her best to cheer me up and I was glad for that but it wasn't really working, though I just decided to joke my pain.

"It's alright, I mean if none else I will be Castanet's crazy farm lady with all the stray cats I have adopted."

"Yeah, plus your cats are cuter than almost all the boys in town."

We both giggled, as I slowly started to cheer up. We kept making crowns though it was normally making them since Maya wasn't the best at them. But I didn't stop giving up trying to teach her as eventually she finally made her own crown, she looked quite pleased with herself as she placed it on her head since other being a food taste taster she couldn't really do anything else well, so I'm glad she found something else she could do well.

"I'm going to be right back Molly; I'm going to go show my Chase my pretty crown."

"Alright, I will be right here when you get back."

She smiled before she skipped from the church grounds, and I was left alone. I sighed looking at the flowers that were scattered around me, The large clock at the entrance of the church said it was around seven now as I decided to pick the unused flowers and place them back into the basket, I closed my eyes as a random memory flashed of me making these with my older sister back home, everything was simple back then since she was always there for me. As I opened my eyes I thought I saw a purple figure standing on the steps as I blinked a few times rubbing my brown eyes thinking my eyes must be playing tricks on me, I mean why would even my mind be thinking of that Wizard anyways? I only talked to him once. Though my assumptions were right since when my eyesight returned to normal I saw my pink dressed friend running back as she smiled.

"You waited."

"Of course Maya, I would never leave you. So what did Chase think of your crown?"

"He said it was nice, but then he just kept going on about how I was bothering him. He can be such a meanie sometimes."

She pouted like a child, I giggled at it thinking that Maya would probably be the one person that would never grow up and still would act like a child throughout her whole life. Maya soon smiled as when we finished chatting she waved off saying she needed to return home before her parents start to worry though before she left she expressed how much fun she had making these crowns and that she was happy to know she could do something. I smiled and waved back being alone once more. I stood at the church looking back as I sighed since a breeze started to blow through I just gave a solemn smile throwing the basket up letting the breeze take the flowers as they scattered around me .


End file.
